Her Life and Her Love
by XXXMidnightXXXRomanceXXX
Summary: Her knees were drawn close to her body, as her dark blue eyes looked out upon the moonlit lake just below.
1. Chapter 1

Her Life and Her Love

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any reyearth characters.

Alcyone sat on a cliff near her house. Her knees were drawn close to her body, as her dark blue eyes looked out upon the moonlit lake just below. She shivered as a cold wind came across the grassy terrain, blowing some of her ebony hair into her face. Tear built up, but she refused to cry. She was waiting, but for what reason was beyond her. All she knew was that she would be taught by Master Mage Clef. It seemed like forever ago she had said good-bye to her mother. Her heart ached as she thought of her. Alcyone's mother had tried so hard to smile and put her daughter at ease but Alcyone could tell it was killing her.

Alcyone's thought redirected themselves to the sudden sound of leaves being shuffled on the ground. She wiped her tears from her face that had streamed down. _Go away_. Her hear pleaded. Remorsefully she turned to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. Her cheeks were tear stained.

"I am Master Mage Clef." Clef looked at her and could that she was in a great deal of pain. _I hate this. Why do they have to be so young? _ Clef thought to himself.

Alcyone approached him. She was shocked to see what looked like a child before her.

"You're…a ah Mage? How you look like a child." She tried not to cry. He was here to take her away from her home. She would never be able to come back here, or to see her mother.

"Child, do understand that I am well over seven hundred years old." He informed her trying to sound kind. How could he soothe her?

"Oh." It was a choke as well as a sigh; her hope that this would be a nightmare was crushed.

"Alcyone, it will be okay. You will find a new home at the castle." Clef took her hand and then summoned a large bird like creature to take them to the castle.

Clef noticed that Alcyone was young, and would not fully understand what was happening. She would learn to use her magic properly, and would be forced into giving up her desires for the needs of some one else.

Alcyone was a little frighten by how high they were, but at the same time it was as amazing. She saw the castle below and it brought back the harsh reality.

Over the next few years Alcyone was one of Clef's most cherished students, even though she was sometimes strong willed. Alcyone was always trying to do more spells but she seemed fond of the ice spells. Alcyone had met the other pupils, but she liked it better when she was away from the crowd.

She looked to Clef as a teacher and a friend and in her heart she could tell that she really loved him. She devoted most of her time to him but knew he was too busy to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1

_Where is she?_ A very angry Clef thought. _She was supposed to be here half an hour ago!_ Clef heard laughing and at once recognized the laugh of his missing student.

"Alcyone-" Before he could further his statement she had hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Her dark blue eyes glistened as she pleaded her case. "I promise it won't happen again." She bit her lower lip, as the mage grinned.

"You say that all the time and you are always late." He said teasingly with a smile that melted Alcyone's heart.

He took her hand and led her down the hallway. Alcyone had grown up so much. He smiled inwardly at the thought of how she had changed. He let a small whim of humor escape him.

"What?" Alcyone looked down at him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly setting a quicker pace.

_She has changed so much. I can hardly believe that today she will take her oath._ Clef was proud of her more than anything. He placed her hand in his and led her to a large tower. He watched the expression on her face.

"Alcyone…um… I am proud of you." Clef looked straight ahead and used his ring to open a large wooden door. "From this point on you are no longer my student, you are a mage for our pillar."

Alcyone smiled and followed Clef into the large room. There she stood in front of the high council. _Breath just breath._ Alcyone felt very nerves she was going to commit her life to the Pillar. _Do this for Clef; it's the only way to stay near him._

"Alcyone today you are nineteen and are able to pledge you life to the Pillar of Ciephro."

The older man looked down at the young woman. "Will you do so?"

Alcyone bit her lower lip then raised her head. "I will."

Clef drew a breathe of air, it was cold to his lungs and he quickly let it out. He watched her take the oath. He knew that he should have stopped it. It was not fair to ask her to give up her life, to gain one in the shadows.

"Clef you must now join us for the receiving of the robes." The councilman spoke hollowly.

Clef rose and stood by her. The robe was handed to Clef, who closed his eyes and thought of the young seventeen year old that had been scared and hated him for taking her away from her mom.

Alcyone kneeled before Clef, "Alcyone you don't have to do this you can still say no." Clef informed her, as he stood ready with robes.

"I know but I want this." _I want to be near you._ Her heart added.

Clef placed the robes on her, and bid her to raise and to go stand by the Pillar.

Emeraude was tall and looked like a pre-teen. Her golden blonde hair was almost to the floor. Alcyone thought that she was beautiful.

After the ceremony Emeraude insisted that she walk with Alcyone. Alcyone looked as if all life had been sucked out of her. Emeraude knew that she was hurt by the fact that she could not be with Clef. Her heart broke for Alcyone.

"Alcyone, you know that you can resign with my blessings in a year." Emeraude tried to offer comfort.

"Why would I do that?" She slightly coughed keeping a sob from escaping her throat.

"Because you would only torture yourself." Her hand fell gracefully on Alcyone's shoulder. "I can see the way you look at Clef…I can tell you love him."

Alcyone's heart stopped beating her face became flushed. " Princess, I can't! I would fail him, and I can't do that." Tears burned her face; "I can't do that to him!"

Alcyone turned away from her and ran off._I love him I can't be with him but I have to be near him._ She raced towards the courtyard, down towards the castle gates. Tears still trickled down her face.

Her heart was pounding against her chest. She felt that life was doing this to torture her.

"Alcyone!" Clef's voice echoed in his heart.

She turned to face him, "Clef."

"Alcyone you must fight this infatuation for me. We could never be." Clef walked to her, "Let us be friends."

His words cut her soul out; she never wanted to hear that ever again.


End file.
